


Carolina

by turnituuuuuuuup



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnituuuuuuuup/pseuds/turnituuuuuuuup
Summary: Based on the song Carolina by Parmalee





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic so hope you like it!

> _Home is where my heart is still beating_
> 
> _And I don’t know when I’ll see her again_
> 
> _I hate to see her cry when I’m leaving_
> 
> _But now I’m a thousand miles away again._

 

“Flight AA2748 to Munich is now boarding”

It is NWSL off season and Tobin has been loaned from Portland to Bayern Munich until the start of next years NWSL season. She knows that it is a great move for her career and a great chance to improve her skill, Its also giving her another chance to try add a Champions League trophy to her collection. Tobin knows its a great idea but right now it feels like the worst idea she’s ever had. Right now standing in the middle of the airport, her arms wrapped tight around Christen who is crying into her shoulder. Tobin feels like her heart is being crushed as Christen slowly starts to pull away. Not ready to let her go yet Tobin reaches down and interlocks their fingers, her eyes rising to lock with Christens.

“Im going too miss you so much” Tobin says it so softly and quietly she’s not sure she even said it out loud. As she words leave her lips she swallows quickly, trying to stop her own tears from falling.

“I’ll miss you too, more than anything” Christen replies, her voice barely more than a whisper. She cleared her throat and continued. “I will find time to come out and visit you, I promise”. Tobin just nodded, not trusting herself to be able to speak without breaking down, raising her hand to wipe the tears that were stilling running down Christens face.

“I love you” Christen said as she leaned forward and connected their lips. The kiss was slow and soft, both of them just trying to commit the feeling of each others lips to memory so they could savour the feeling during the long months before they would see each other again.

“I love you too” Tobin said as she slowly pulled away. Her fingers opening to release Christen’s, her other hand dropping from where it still cupped her jaw. She bent down to pick up her carry on bag and as she stood up her eyes locked with Christens one last time before she turned away and walked to her gate, this time Tobin couldn’t hold back her tears.

> _And she feels like Carolina_
> 
> _Looks like California_
> 
> _Shining like those New York lights on Broadway_
> 
> _When she looks back I’m behind her_
> 
> _I’ll always be there for her_
> 
> _She makes me feel like home’s not so far away._

“You nervous about the game?” Tobin looked up to see Lisa Evans taking her seat next to her in the locker room. Tobin had grown close to the Scottish international player during her time at Bayern. They were roommates for the season and both being english speaking internationals helped them bond. They often spoke about how much they missed home or how different the culture in Germany was. Tobin had spoke to Ali about it before she came but was still completely unprepared for the culture change. Tobin had spoke to Lisa a lot about how much she missed Christen and Lisa had helped her get through the holiday season without spontaneously getting on a plane and flying home because she missed her too much.

“A little, I’m more just excited to walk of the field with a Champions league trophy afterwards though” Tobin replies, flashing Lisa her signature smile. “Plus she’s here today”. Lisa just grinned at Tobin before starting to get ready for then match, She didn’t even have to ask who ‘She’ was, having seen Tobin and Christens numerous Skype and phone calls and comforting a crying Tobin after each one.

* * *

 

There was 1 minute left in the final against Lyon and the score was tied 1-1. The game had been fast paced with both teams having great chances. Tobin was just outside the 18 yard box when she saw Lisa making a run on the left wing. As soon as she saw Lisa cut back on her defender Tobin began her run into the box. Lisa looked up and saw exactly what Tobin was doing. The two had practised this move a hundreds of times the other way around, with Tobin serving into Lisa, now the roles where reversed both knew exactly what the other needed to make this work. As Lisa hit the ball Tobin watched as the Lyon’s keeper decided to stay on her line rather than come out to collect the ball. The whole stadium was holding their breath as the saw the ball curving through the air towards the spot Tobin was running for. As the ball neared the ground Tobin stuck out her foot and volleyed the ball towards the top right corned. The ball was perfectly aim and Tobin felt to world slow down as the watched the ball curve just above the diving keepers fingertips before it hit the back of the net. She instantly ran towards Lisa and jumped into her arms as the rest of the team joined the celebration. The stadium had come to life again as everyone cheered as loud as they could.

As she heard the final whistle blow Tobin raised her head towards the crowd and immediately found the dazzling green eyes she had been searching for all night. As she saw Christen in the stands she couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by the sense of home just Christen’s presence in the stadium had brought her. Christen made her feel calm and proud, the way Tobin felt when playing in North Carolina and her family came to watch her. The way Christen looked so beautiful with her incredibly tanned skin and gentle waves in her hair reminded Tobin of California and the way it was so naturally beautiful. The smile that graced her face, which was easily the brightest and prettiest one in the whole stadium reminded Tobin of the broadway lights in New York. Christen made Tobin feel like she was home, like she was Tobin’s home.

Tobin snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Christen give her a thumbs up and blow a kiss at her, Tobin blew a kiss back before shaking the hands of the Lyon players and gathering with her team to lift the trophy. Their eyes met as the trophy was lifted and again as Tobin was finally exciting the field. Both of their eyes were filled with longing and desire and they knew how much the other had missed them and needed them. Once in the locker room the team had a speech from the captain and the coach along with spraying each other with champagne before they all went to their own lockers to wait for their friends and family to be let in.

Tobin sat with her back to the door and was having a conversation with Lisa, the two talking about their game winning play, when people began to enter. Lisa recognised Christen in the middle of the crowd and watched as her eyes scanned the room before landing on her and Tobin. Lisa quickly poked Tobin’s knee before motioning toward Christen with her head, who was now quickly making her way towards them. Tobin’s brows furrowed before looking behind her, her expression instantly changing to a huge smile as she saw who Lisa was motioning towards. She was instantly out of her chair and running towards Christen, leaving behind a chucking Lisa. The two collided in a tight hug and Tobin felt her heart rate quicken as she finally got to hold Christen after a long 5 months apart. After holding each other for a while Tobin pulled back slightly and connected their lips. The kiss was full of passion and longing, 5 months of pent up love and affection being released at once. Christen quickly opened her mouth to allow Tobin’s tongue to meets hers. By now Lisa and a few other of Tobin’s teammates were cheering and wolf-whistling at the two of them all of them having heard about how much Tobin has missed Christen.

“I love you” Tobin said quietly, so only Christen could hear, as she broke the kiss.

“I love you too” Christen whispered back, her lips still ghosting over Tobin’s. Huge smiles grew on to both of their faces which quickly turned to laughter as they heard Lisa say to the team mates beside her “They are so much cuter in real life”.

They spent the rest of the evening glued to each others side as Tobin introduced Christen to all of her teammates and celebrated the Champions league win. They spend the rest of the night tangled in each others limbs after Lisa kindly offered to stay with some teammates. They spend the rest of their lives without ever going a day where they didn’t think about one another.


End file.
